slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Alexia98/004 / Leo i Amber + Pretty Little Liars
Dzisiaj do oceny pozostawiłam Leo oraz Amber. Bez zbędnego wstępu, bo zapewne to, co u mnie na SF nie jest ciekawe... Leo - poznajemy go praktycznie na samym początku rozgrywki, gdy wchodzimy do sklepu z ubraniami. Tam jednak - poza zapamiętanym „witamy w sklepie z ubraniami“ - nie zamienimy z nim żadnego słowa. Co nieco się o nim dowiemy w odcinku 6 - no tak, chłopak Rozalii, najładniejszej dziewczyny w szkole, który ma problem w związku, a my mamy mu pomóc. Mimo tego, że jest równie przystojnym bratem Lysandra, mało osób go lubi. Większość wolała poderwać go dopiero w replay’u, gdyż zrobienie tego w właściwej rozgrywce przynosi więcej szkód, niż korzyści. A co ja sądzę o tym „cudnym Leo“? Cóż, z wierzchu być może i wygląda, jak mój typ - początkowo spodobał mi się z wyglądu, gdy ujrzałam go na reklamie SF, jednak jego wnętrze jest praktycznie puste. No bo co to za chłopak, który nie potrafi rozwiązać małego konfliktu z dziewczyną? Na dodatek takowej poświęca mało czasu, zatem może nie jest gotowy na prawdziwy związek? Jak dla mnie Leo jest osobą, która bez pomocy innych nie da sobie rady. I ja również nie darzę go sympatią. Pozytywne cechy: '' ''- sympatyczny, ''- łatwo prowadzić z nim rozmowę.'' Negatywne cechy: ''- nie jest niezależny, a bez pomocy nie da sobie rady,'' ''- nie umie sobie radzić w związku.'' Kolejną osobą, którą pozostawiłam do oceny, jest Amber. Poznajemy ją już w 1 odcinku - młodsza siostra Nataniela, nie rozstająca się ze swoją „bandą“ i żywcem wzięta ze stereotypów. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nie ma żadnych pozytywnych cech, a satysfakcję czerpie jedynie z dokuczania słabszym oraz tym, którzy „odważą jej się postawić“ - czyli naszej postaci. To przez nią Ken był zmuszony opuścić szkołę, to ona wrobiła własnego brata dla własnych korzyści - czy ta dziewczyna jest zdolna do wszystkiego? Jak dla mnie jedyną pozytywną cechą Amber jest to, że od czasu do czasu bywa przydatna - mam na myśli momenty, gdy na chwilę będzie dla nas miła. Niestety to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o jej dobrą stronę, bo ta dziewczyna ma same wady. Jest zdolna zniszczyć reputację każdego, nawet swojego brata. Chociaż była „pomocna“, rozgadując wszystkim chłopakom, co do niej czujemy, bo otrzymamy wtedy „słodki dialog“. Ja takowej szansy nie miałam, bo nie rozpowiadałam w 7 odcinku na piżama-party, kto mi się podoba. A szkoda... Pozytywne cechy: ''- momentami przydatna.'' Negatywne cechy: - jest wredna, - często poniża naszą postać, - rozsyła wszystkich po kątach, - kradnie pieniądze i inne rzeczy. A co ostatnio mnie urzekło? Cóż, póki co interesuję się głównie „The Secret Circle“, dlatego też przedstawię coś, co już dawno widziałam. „Pretty Little Liars“ (co po polsku oznacza „Słodkie Kłamstewka“, a w znaczeniu dosłownym „Piękne, małe kłamstwa“) oglądałam jeszcze, gdybył rok szkolny. Oto fabuła: Serial opowiada o grupce nastolatek. Pewnego dnia jedna z nich ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Po roku reszta dziewczyn zaczyna dostawać dziwne wiadomości. Okazuje się, że dziewczyny ukrywają pewną tajemnicę... (źródło: filmweb.pl) Główne bohaterki, to czwórka dziewczyn: Aria, Spencer, Emily i Hanna. Wszystkie zaprzyjaźniły się za pośrednictwem Alison - wydawałoby się, że ta popularna nastolatka jest istnym ideałem. Któregoś wieczoru ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a grupa nagle się rozpada. Ponownie się zaprzyjaźniają, jednak w niezbyt przyjaznych okolicznościach - po roku poszukiwań zostaje odnalezione ciało Alison. Cała czwórka zaczyna otrzymywać wiadomości od tajemniczej „A“ - zna ona wszystkie sekrety. Bo każda z nich takowy ma: Aria ma romans z nowym nauczycielem angielskiego, Spencer zakochała się w partnerze swojej starszej siostry (pomijając fakt, że poprzedniego całowała), Emily ukrywa swoją orientację przed rodzicami, natomiast Hanna zaczęła kraść. Obecnie jestem przy drugim sezonie - nie chciałam oglądać reszty, gdyż ostatnio serial przestał mnie interesować, jednak w najbliższym czasie być może do niego wrócę. Jeżeli ktoś lubi tajemnice, to polecam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach